


Tidens ström

by stellarwobble



Category: Bröderna Lejonhjärta | Brothers Lionheart - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Child Death, Child Soldiers, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarwobble/pseuds/stellarwobble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tengil lovar sina soldater mynt för att de ska rida i hans tjänst. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Det var min systers idé att vi skulle söka oss till dalarna i öster.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidens ström

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss M (missm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm/gifts).



> Till Miss M, med julhälsningar. Jag hoppas att historien ska ge en liten glimt av brödernas värld! Stort tack för att jag fick chansen att återupptäcka (och storgråta över) boken. 
> 
> Tack till SL som korrläste med kort varsel, finns det fel kvar beror det enbart på mig!
> 
> Titeln är lånad från Viktor Rydbergs _Tomten_

Det var min systers idé att vi skulle söka oss mot dalarna i öster. Hon sa det till mig när snön var nästan smält, men jag tror att hon hade tänkt på det långt innan.

Den vintern kändes så lång att man nästan kunde tro att det var sant, som det sägs i sagorna. Att om draken som äger världen inte är tillfreds med människornas gåvor kan den bestämma sig för att inte spotta ut solen när det är dags att bli vår. Fångstmännen kom förbi flera gånger under vintern, på väg ned till byn med skinn, och historier hade de också med sig. Om dalarna österut, där våren alltid var grön och blommande, där också enkelt folk kan hålla hästar. 

Sånt hade vi hört förut, men den här vintern sa en av dem att där, österut kan en karl, eller en pojke om han är stark, rida i tjänst och få betalt i mynt. 

Simi frågade och frågade, när fångstmannen berättat sin historia. Vilka som valdes ut, och var man kunde träffa på ryttarna och deras mynt. När de givit sig av ville hon bara vara ifred, som det brukade vara när hon tänkte på något. Hon gav sig ut, var ute hela dagar och jag fick inte följa med. 

\- Stanna med de små du, Skruttis, sa hon. 

#

Ibland var jag så trött på att kallas Skruttis att jag kunde skrika. De sa att det var fars idé, han tyckte att när vi var små såg det så roligt ut, när jag hängde efter Simi. 

\- Som ett litet skrutt, alltid steget efter, sa han visst. 

Sen hade namnet fastnat, fast jag blev större och de andra små kom och det borde ha varit de som kallades för Skrutt. Och sen blev vår lille bror sjuk och far försvann, och då kändes det inte som att det var så mycket att bråka om ett fånigt smeknamn längre.

#

Även om det var kallt ute var det inte roligt att bara stanna inne med mor och de små. Mor var tyst för det mesta, och fräste för minsta lilla man sa till henne. 

Vår lille bror hade dött den hösten. Vi visste väl om att det skulle bli så, mor, Simi och jag, men de små förstod inte. De trodde väl att det var som de skulle, att han låg till sängs hela tiden, de mindes inte annat. Att han bara skulle vara borta kunde de inte tänka sig, han hade ju nyss varit här. 

Sagan om landet Nagil hade jag hört för så länge sen, att jag inte mindes vem som berättat den. Där var sommaren lång och på vintern hade man bara roligt. Blommorna var större och hade klarare färger. Och i Nagil var ingen någonsin sjuk eller led. 

\- Där är lillebror nu. Han orkar springa och leka som vem som helst. 

\- Men vem ser efter honom, när mor är här?

Mor tog plötsligt hinken och gick ut, smällde i dörren efter sig. Jag försökte tänka ut hur det kunde vara, det fanns inte med i sagan hur det gick för små som kom ensamma till Nagil. 

\- Där finns en snäll dam i ett stort hus som tar hand om ensamma små. Det finns ett klätterträd på hennes gård, och buskar fulla med bär. 

Jag brukade se till att berätta klart innan Simi kom hem, för sagan om Nagil gjorde henne arg numera. Mor sa till henne, att det fångstmännen berättade inte heller var mer än sagor, men Simi såg inte ut att lyssna.

#

Till slut smälte snön och det kom lite grönt bland det gråa. Man kunde vara ute och leka och springa, och vildhästarna kom genom bergspasset igen. 

Simi ville tidigt att vi skulle gå och se om vi kunde fånga ett par av hästarna. 

\- Det kan väl vänta, sa mor. Vi klarar oss ett tag utan att gå ned till byn och byta. 

Hon såg ut att inte längre vänta sig att Simi skulle lyssna, och mycket riktigt tog hon snart sin packning och var borta ett par dagar. Hon fick två hästar med sig hem. 

\- Skruttis kan följa mig till byn, sa hon. Det går lättare och vi kommer fortare hem. 

Så en morgon band vi vår packning på hästarna för att ge oss av. De små sprang omkring och tyckte det var spännade men mor såg bara ledsen ut, ledsnare än vad man kunde vänta när vi bara skulle ned till byn. Hon kysste oss båda på pannan och sen gav vi oss av. 

Jag vände mig om och såg mot vårt hus innan vi kom in bland träden. Mor stod och såg efter oss, en vit fläck mot det grå huset. Jag undrade om far också sett sig om, när han gick sin väg. 

#

Våren var inte längre kommen än att det fortfarande låg snö i små fläckar vid trädens skuggsidor nere i skogen. Det var en tyst, konstig färd, helt annat än året innan. Jag förstod inte riktigt varför, men det kändes inte ett dugg spännade att komma till byn. 

Efter tredje natten i skogen var det mindre än en dagsritt kvar, vi kände båda igen vägen nu. När vi packat ihop våra saker skulle jag till att lasta på hästarna, men Simi sa att jag skulle vänta och tog fram sin kniv. 

\- Skär av mitt hår, sa hon. 

Jag bara stirrade, och hon blev otålig, förstås.

\- Skär av det bara, Skruttis. Jag är stark som en pojke, jag kan rida i tjänst för betalning i mynt. 

Det gick fort, håret föll i en sorglig liten svart hög vid hennes fötter. Det sved i bröstet på mig. När jag var klar höll hon ut handen att få tillbaka kniven. 

\- Skär av mitt med, sa jag. Jag går inte hem ensam. 

Så föll mitt hår i en hög på marken. Simis fingrar var kalla mot min nacke när hon tog tag i flätan. 

\- Nu är vi pojkar, kom ihåg det! sa hon. 

# 

När vi kom till byn bytte vi den minsta av våra hästar mot varor och frågade var man kunde finna soldaterna. En av kvinnorna som ändå skulle upp i bergen lovade att ta varorna till mor. 

\- Ni krossar hennes stackars hjärta, det är så säkert, sa hon. 

\- Äsch, sa Simi. Vi kommer tillbaka i höst, och då har vi mynt att ta rum i byn hela vintern och ingen av de små blir sjuka i år. Tror du inte hennes hjärta skulle krossas mer om nån av dem blev sjuk?

De fick oja sig bäst de ville, vi fortsatte till nästa by, där det sas att ryttarna höll till. Vi försökte smutsa ned oss lite lagom, för att se ut mer som pojkar innan vi gick in. 

Ryttarna hade som en egen by, lite avsides, med tält och eldar. De var _soldater_ sa byborna, det var skillnad mot att bara vara ryttare, men det syntes inte utanpå. De passade sina grytor över eldarna och ryktade hästarna som vilka andra ryttare som helst. 

De ville gärna köpa vår häst, men de bara skrattade när Simi sa att vi ville rida i tjänst. Jag visste inte riktigt om jag blev glad eller ledsen för det, jag tänkte mest att det skulle bli långt att ta sig hem utan hästen och att mor skulle bli arg. 

\- Jag är stark, sa Simi, som hände efter soldaten som tagit hästen. Jag svär på det. Min bror också, fast han ser lite skruttig ut. 

Soldaten såg gammal ut på nära håll, fast han var bred över skuldrorna. 

\- Inte behöver du så många mynt att du måste rida i tjänst, pojk, sa han bara. 

\- Men det är ju inte till mig, sa Simi. Det är till mor och de små, så att ingen ska bli sjuk mer på vintern. 

Soldaten såg mest trött ut, suckade och strök handen över ansiktet. 

\- Kom med här, då, sa han. Men det är bäst att ni inte ångrar er sen. 

Han hade sitt tält nära där de höll hästarna. Vi fick kalla honom Georg, sa han. 

De andra brydde sig inte särskilt mycket om oss, det fanns flera andra pojkar i lägret. Det var först på kvällen som en annan av soldaterna tog notis om oss. Han kom fram till oss när vi höll på med hästarna och jag förstod att han var lite viktigare än de andra, för Georg la ifrån sig sadeln när han kom, och stod bara still och väntade på att han skulle tala. Simi och jag gjorde likadant, det verkade bäst så. 

Jag trodde att han kanske skulle kasta ut oss ur lägret, eller så, men han tittade mest länge på oss. Hans ögon var kalla, tyckte jag. Till slut nickade han och sa:

\- Det är bäst att ni lär er vår lösen, annars råkar ni illa ut om ni kommer ifrån lägret. 

Lösen var bara en fånig mening. _All makt åt Tengil, vår befriare._ Vem som helst kunde väl lära sig den. 

#

Det var tur att vi kom till lägret just då, för bara några dagar senare bröt de upp. 

Man blev så trött av att rida i soldaternas takt hela dagarna, jag hade aldrig kunnat tro det innan. Ibland på kvällen råkade jag somna om jag satte mig ned innan vi var klara för natten. En gång var det Georg som väckte mig, och jag blev rädd att han skulle kasta ut mig från lägret för att jag inte var stark nog. Men han sa bara att jag skulle gå och lägga mig i tältet istället och sen talade han aldrig mer om det. Fast jag märkte att ibland på kvällarna kom han på att det var seldon och sånt som jag behövde torka av och blanka just då. När man putsar saker får man ju sitta stilla. 

När jag satt inne i tältet och sysslade med mitt på kvällarna kunde jag höra Simi och Georg utanför. Hon kunde redan skjuta våra små bågar därhemma, men soldaternas var annorlunda, och hon hade tiggt sig till att han skulle visa henne hur man sköt med dem. 

Vi stannade aldrig mer än en natt på varje lägerplats. Det var inte tid till det nu. 

#

Dalarna vi red igenom blev allt grönare, de grå slätterna var bakom oss nu. Här var landet i öster som man talade om, fullt av blommor och träd. Husen i byarna var vita, de lyste som snöfläckar bland träden. 

Nangijala hette landet i öster och de andra tyckte Simi och jag var dumsnutar som inte hade hört namnet förut. 

Vi såg inte till nåt folk att tala om. Soldaterna red ut från lägret, men vi stannade alltid kvar. Ofta luktade det rök när de kom tillbaka och några av soldaterna eller hästarna kom inte med hem. De gick förlorade, sa Georg och så var det inte mer med det. 

Vi fick några mynt ibland när de varit ute på en sån ritt, en räd, som de sa. När jag gömde undan mynten tänkte jag på mor, och alla dagsritter som vi kommit bort från våra berg. Det skulle ta en evighet att ta sig hem nu, och vi skulle inte klara det ensamma. 

#

Efter en natt när soldaterna ridit på en räd kom var Georg den som inte tillbaka. Vi var ensamma i tältet, Simi och jag och fast vi brutit upp efter räden och ridit halva natten kunde jag inte sova. 

Simi sov inte heller, och jag försökte tänka på något att tala om, som vi gjorde om nätterna hemma. Men det var som om alla ord var kvar hemma, och dessutom kändes det som om jag skulle börja gråta om jag sa något. 

\- Skruttis, viskade Simi efter ett långt tag. 

\- Ja, vad är det? 

\- Folket här, kommer de också till Nagil, när de dör?

Det hade jag inte tänkt på. Jag hade inte tänkt på sagor alls, sedan vi givit oss iväg. Konstigt att alla sagor hade bleknat just nu, när vi red genom sagolandet var dag. 

\- Det tror jag väl, sa jag. 

#

Det hade tagit lång tid innan jag förstod att Tengil var en man, som vilken annan. Som de talade honom kunde man tro att han var en figur från en saga. Det berättades att han hade fått draken som äger världen att lyda honom, men jag såg aldrig andra än soldaterna slåss för honom. Draken skulle komma till sist, sa de, och det var så konstigt att vuxna män kunde tro på det. 

Nu fick jag också lära mig att sköta en båge. Det skulle komma att bli ett slag, sas det. Ett slag var något större än en räd och nu spelade det ingen roll om man var liten eller stor, alla skulle göra sitt. 

#

En dag kom vi fram till en dal och vandrade inte vidare dagen efter. Byn i dalen var lite större än annars. Här skulle slaget stå. 

Alla var så tysta kvällen före, om man blundade kunde man tro att man var ensam kvar. Simi gick sin väg från vårt tält och jag väntade och väntade tills jag somnade. Det kändes som om jag borde säga något till henne, men jag mindes inte vad. 

I gryningen var det också tyst när vi skulle ställa oss på led. Sen väntade vi länge, länge. Jag ville gå till Simi, men man fick inte lämna ledet och dessutom visste jag inte längre var hon stod. 

Jag såg män dö på fältet den dagen, både våra och deras. Ena stunden var de brevid en, nästa stund var det tomt. Deras ögon var tomma, förvånade. 

Det rördes upp damm så att ögonen sved, och händerna värkte av att hålla bågen efter ett slag. Ibland visste man inte om det var hästar eller män som skrek. 

Det var bara som att få en knuff i bröstet först, jag föll baklänges. När jag skulle till att resa mig stack det till i sidan och sen gjorde det mer och mer ont och jag kom inte upp hur mycket jag än försökte. Bågen hade jag tappat också. Jag tänkte mest på att hästarna kunde trampa på mig, vad det kunde vara som gjorde så ont förstod jag inte. 

Då kom Simi fram till mig och kastade sin båge ifrån sig. Jag försökte säga till henne att hon inte skulle hålla i mig så hårt, för det gjorde ont, och att hon skulle akta sig för hästarna. Men jag kunde inte tala längre, och först då förstod jag att jag skulle dö.

\- Till Nagil, Skruttis, till Nagil! sa hon och fast jag såg på hennes ansikte att hon ropade för att höras över oljudet från striden var hennes röst svag och långt borta. Det var så kallt och sen hörde jag inget alls. 

#

Det var ensamt den första tiden i Nagil. Där var grönt och fint, som i alla dalar jag ridit igenom, men man såg inte mycket folk. Jag sov i ett litet hus som var tomt och de flesta dagarna gjorde jag inte mycket annat än fiskade och plockade bär. 

Grannarna berättade snart för mig en dam med en stor gård som tagit hand om en massa ensamma barn. Ibland tänkte jag att jag skulle gå dit och se om jag kunde finna min lille bror, men det blev liksom inte av. Jag var lite rädd att han inte skulle minnas mig och då skulle jag fortsätta vara ensam. 

Till slut tog jag mod till mig och gick till damens hus. Det var fullt med barn utanför som lekte och klättrade i träd. 

Min bror ville inte följa med mig först, han gömde ansiktet i damens kjol och teg. 

\- Jag har bärbuskar utanför huset, sa jag och kände mig dum. Och så kan vi gå och fiska om du vill. 

Han såg ned i marken ett långt tag, men sen tittade han upp på mig. 

\- Jag kunde väl följa med och fiska, sa han. Litegrann. 

\- Gör det du, sa damen.

Snart var han inte alls blyg för mig längre, men han frågade aldrig om mor och de andra och jag sa inget heller. Det var som om allt som hänt tidigare var en ond, avlägsen dröm. 

# 

Sen kom vintern och en kväll när vi värmde oss vid elden på kvällen knackade det på dörren. Ingen av grannarna hade sagt att de ville komma och hälsa på, men ibland ville de överraska en. Men när jag öppnade dörren var det Simi som stod därute. Hon hade vinterkläder på, men ingen packning och det märkliga hände att när hon stigit in var jag snart inte förvånad att hon kommit. 

Hon kramade mig så länge att jag först inte såg henne riktigt. Till slut tog hon ett steg tillbaka. Hennes hår var längre igen och längs ena kinden gick ett ärr som ett tunt vitt streck. Hennes leende var lite snett, som om hon inte riktigt visste om hon menade det. 

\- Det tog lite tid att komma hit, sa hon. 

Lillebror var blyg för henne först och stod och klängde vid mina ben när hon satt på andra sidan bordet. Sen kände han igen henne och skulle hämta sina leksaker och visa, den ena efter den andra, så vi fick inte prata ifred. Han babblade på om sin kälke och klätterträdet. 

\- Orkar du klättra i träd nu då? frågade Simi.

\- Såklart, sa lillebror, fast man kan inte klättra i träd på vintern, ju.

Han klättrade upp i hennes knä med sin trähäst. Simi såg ned på bordet en lång stund innan hon lyfte blicken mot mig. 

\- Nå, Skruttis, sa hon. Är det sant som det sägs, att i Nagil är det ännu sagornas och lägereldarnas tid?

 

Slut


End file.
